This disclosure relates to electrically conductive silicone components and, more particularly, to a system and method for bonding an electrically conductive silicone component using a sealant having a corrosion inhibitor.
Silicone components, such as gaskets, are known and used in a variety of different applications. For example, a silicone gasket may be used to provide a seal between two metal surfaces that may be otherwise difficult to seal together. Silicone adhesives are exclusively used to hold the silicone gasket in a desired position relative to the metal surfaces because of favorable bonding compatibility between the silicone adhesive and the silicone gasket. Although effective for certain applications, silicone adhesives have inherent drawbacks in some applications, which others have failed to overcome. These may include an incompatibility with electrical conductivity and corrosion protection additives, marginal adhesion to metallic substrates, and poor chemical resistance to fluids typically used on aircraft.